Go Diego Go!
|accessdate =2016-9-20}} Nick Jr. (Australia) Nick Jr. Pan-Afro-Eurasia Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) Nick Jr. (United States) Nickelodeon Treehouse TV TV9 |tv_rating = Canada |accessdate =2016-9-20}} USA |dvd_rating = |primary_language = American English |secondary_language = Spanish |seasons = 5 |episodes = 75 |productioncompany = Nick Jr. Productions |recordingstudio = |orig_run = Nick On Demand: – former Nick Jr. (United States): – present Nickelodeon (United States): – CBS: – former |channelsite = http://www.nickjr.com/go-diego-go/ |channeltitle = Nick Jr. (USA) |wikia = https://dora.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go,_Diego,_Go! |imdb = tt0423657 |tv.com = go-diego-go |externallinks = |video = File:Go Diego Go! - theme song (English) |video_title = Opening theme }}Go Diego Go! is an American animated educational interactive children's TV series, created by Chris Gifford and Valerie Walsh, meant to teach . The series is the first spin-off of Dora the Explorer, following the adventures of Dora's cousin, Diego, his jaguar Baby Jaguar, and his older sister, Alicia, as they help animals from danger in the rainforest. Broadcast Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. In the United States, Go Diego Go! was first broadcast on Noggin on at with the second episode as a sneak-peak. The series was also sneak-peaked before on on Nick On Demand. It then began to air on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block on at , and was added to Nick Jr.'s regular line-up the next day at . The series was also on CBS's Nick on CBS block on . |accessdate =2016-9-20}} The show also airs on the Australian, British/Irish, and Pan-Afro-Eurasian feeds of Nick Jr. In Canada, the show airs on Nickelodeon. Treehouse TV In Canada, Go Diego Go! currently airs on Treehouse TV. TV9 In Malaysia, Go Diego Go! aired on TV9. |accessdate =2016-9-20}} Cast International versions } |MBC3 |- | | |Давай, Диего! |Nickelodeon |- | | (voice-over) |Давай, Диего! |Super7 |- | | |Idi, Diego, idi! |Nickelodeon |- | | |Jdi, Diego jdi |Nickelodeon |- | | |Kom så Diego! | |- | | |Go Diego Go! | |- | | |Go Diego, Go! |ABS-CBN |- | | |Matkaan Diego! |Nick Jr. Viaplay |- | | |Go Diego ! |Nick Jr. Nickelodeon Junior TF1 TFOU |- | | |Go, Diego, Go! |Nickelodeon (Germany and Austria) Nickelodeon (Switzerland) Nick Jr. Nicktoons |- | | |Go, Diego, Go! |Nickelodeon |- | | |!רוץ דייגו רוץ |Nick Jr. |- | | |Go, Diego! Go! |Nickelodeon |- | | |Go Diego Go! |Stöð 2 |- | | |Go Diego Go |GlobalTV |- | | |Rith Diego Rith! |TG4 |- | | |Vai Diego! |Nick Jr. Super! TV |- | | |Алға, Диего! |Balapan |- | | |고! 디에고 고! |Nickelodeon |- | | |Напред Диего |МРТ 1 |- | | |Stå på Diego! | |- | | |Dalej, Diego! | |- | | |Go, Diego, Go! | |- | | |Diogo Go! |RTP |- | | |Hai, Diego! |Nickelodeon |- | | |Давай, Диего, давай! |Karusel TV Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) Nickelodeon (Russia) ТЕТ |- | | | |Nickelodeon |- | | |''unknown'' |Nickelodeon |- | | |Go, Diego, Go! ¡Vamos Diego! |Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (Central Latin America) Nickelodeon (Mexico) Nickelodeon (South Latin America) Univision |- | | |Go, Diego Go! |Nick Jr. |- | | |Kom igen Diego! | |- | | |ผจญภัยไปกับ ดิเอโก้ |Thai PBS |- | | (TV version) |Koş Diego Koş |CNBC-e |- | | (DVD version) |Koş Diego Koş |''direct-to-video'' |- | | |Diego hoàng tử rừng xanh |YouTV |} External links *[http://www.nickjr.com/go-diego-go/ Go Diego Go! on Nick Jr. (USA)] *[http://www.nickjr.com.au/go-diego-go/ Go Diego Go! on Nick Jr. (Australia)] *[http://www.nickjr.co.uk/diego/ Go Diego Go! on Nick Jr. (UK)] *[http://www.nickcanada.com/show/showpage/22/go-diego-go Go Diego Go! on Nickelodeon (Canada)] References